My everything
by indira lotus
Summary: I really hope you will enjoy it
1. Chapter 1:Saving

Kanda had just finished his mission and was heading back to the Inn. He was walking slowly when he saw a girl with tousled white dress running scared and hiding in a dark ally. A fat man around 40 was running after her. The man saw where she hid and walked in to the ally, then Kanda herd a scream. He decided to see what was happening. He rushed to the alley and saw the girl pushed by the wall but the fatty, who was smiling perverted. "Let me go" she begged." way. I payed for you and now you are all mine." He started ripping of her dress and kissing her neck. Kanda sneaked behind him and pointed Mugen at his head. "If you value your life you will leave her alone...The fatty turned against him without letting the girl go and said "Go away pretty boy." Kanda frowned "Make me". The man pushed the girl away and she crouched in the corner. The fatty decided to hit Kanda but he moved aside, hit the man in the back and he fell in the garbage can. Kanda walked to the girl"Are you alright?" she shacked her head in answer. He landed a hand to her and helped her get up. She tried to cover herself with the remain parts of the dress. Kanda took of his coat and put it on her shoulders "Thanks" she said cuddling in to the coat."I`ll send you home. You shouldn`t be walking alone at this time of the night." "No I don`t want to go home "Yu looked her confused. "I can`t go back, my master is going to kill me. No way,here take it" she took of the coat and give it back to him still holding her dress. "I don`t want to go home." "Does your master has anything to do with this?" "Yes. This guy payed him to sped the night with me. but I ran away and If my master finds out he will punish me. Thanks for saving anyway, now goodbye" She headed for the street but he caught her by the wrist. She spin around and found herself very close to him which made her think something. What if he saved her only because he wanted the same thing as that man.? What if she had to thank him somehow for the rescue?"What is your name?" He asked "Tsuki{moon}" "Do you have a place to go/" "No" "Fine "he started pulling her somewhere. "Wait, stop, I don`t want to go."she was trying to brake free, but it was pointless. "Let me go please. Don`t do this." Kanda stopped and turned against her. "I`m trying to help you, but if you don`t want then fine ,go" "You don`t want to help me. You will just lock me in your room and rape me. That`s what all of my heroes do." "You think that I`ll rape you?Is that why you don`t want to come with me?" Kanda changed the expression on his face "You saved me and I`m obligated to you." "I`m not that kind of person" "That is what everyone says." "I`m not everyone" "And where were you going to take me/" "To a Inn near by. I was going to pay a room for you. I`m also in the Inn so if you wanted something you could just tell me." He seemed like he was saying the truth. Well when she remember for the punishments she decided that she won`t loose anything if she goes with him."Alright I`ll come". He put his coat on her shoulders again and bought headed for the Inn.


	2. Chapter 2:The night in the Inn

When they reached the Inn,Kanda payed for a room for her and other entered her room,laid on her bed and looked throught the window on her full moon was lightening her was around 2 o`clock,when she understood that she can`t fell was thinking about the consiqueces from what toughts and the memories for the punishments were making her feel was afarid from being was immagening how her master was entering her room and was taking her on was scared to of her toughts was to go to his she realised that she didn`t knew his going in to some strangers room in the middle of the night wasn`t a good a thunder storm she hated tunders,when she was a a kid her brother was hit by a thunder and died infront of her a thunder storm her parents sold her to this guy,who she was calling was it,she was going to his room no matter got up from the bed and headed for his stopoed infront of the door,took a deap breath and a bit insecure herd footsteps from inside,she was very nervous,she bit her lover lip so hard that it almost door opened and Kanda looked at Tsuki,he didn`t expected her and he was abit suprised."What is it?" "Well..i...i,never mind."she sighted and was about to turn around when kanda cought her looked at him scared."What are you doing?'she was scared to knew that he was like every other man,she knew what was going to hapen next but she was suprised when Kandas look softened and with a worried voice asked"Is there a problem?" "No," "What were you going to tell me." "It`s nothing important" "Tell me,for me it is important".Tsuki took a deap breath and said"I was going to ask you,if I can stay with you,because I was scared."then she fixed her look at the floor."If you are sure that you want to you are welcome."he said and moved from the entered his room a litle let her laiy on the bed bed wasn`t big but he left her enough plase so that she doesn`t feels thunders were crashin louder and could see her brothers fase,she was shaking from fear."Are you alright?"asked Kanda"Yes".Tsuki answered with tears on her eyes from the memory of her brother."Are you crying?" "No"but the way she said it made it obvious that she was."Can you hug me"she looked her confused,before a minute sha was afraid to be with him in one room and now she wanted him to hug her."Are you sure?" "Yes,please".She got closer to him and alowed him to embrase her with his never tought that being in to a man arms,who doesn`t want to sleep with her could feel soo good."I don`t know your name."she said."Kanda" "Where are you going tomorrow?" "To the Black Orden" "Are you an exorsist?" "Yes" "It must be very exciting to go around tyhe world and save people." "It is,altought it can be very hard at times." "I never left this village" "I can take you with me" "I didn`t want to say that" "I know but if you want I can take you with me." "I don`t want to bother you" "You will not." "I don`t want to create you troubles" she yawned "You wont,go to sleep we will talk about this tomorrow."she fell asleep and now she wasn`t soo cuddled in him even was soo cute when she was huged ger tighter and fell asleep to.


	3. Chapter 3:The arriving

In the morning,Kanda woke up first and opened her eyes an hour later,in this tine,he was watching her sleep."Good morning"he greeted her."Good when you are awake?" "Since a few `s go and have breakfast" "I`m not hungry."Kanda looked her come she can`t be hungry?Even he was."Don`t stare at me like master didn`t let me have breakfast so that I can be in good with the time I got used to it and not feel hungry in the morning." "Your master must have been a big freak." "He was,but let`s not talk about it.". "Well if you are not hungry let`s go." "Wait a I`m not coming with you and second,won`t you eat?" "First,yes you are coming and second,no I`m not hungry".{Since when Kanda became such a lier?}"I told you last night that I don`t want to get you in ti trouble." "And I told you last night that you won`t." "Don`t get annoying, for the saving but I can`t come with you." "And where are you going?" "I don`t know." "And I do,you are coming with me." "No" "I saved your life so you are obligated to you are coming." "That is no fair." "It is" "I`m not coming with you,end of the conversation." "Yes you are"he got close to the bed and took her on hands bridle way."What are you doing?Let me go now." "No,because you are coming with me"And he started walking to the door."You would`n dare go out,because I`ll scream and the people will help me." "Do you want to bet."he left the room and headed down stares passing a lot of people in the corridor who were looking at them."Fine I`ll come,let me go." "Do you promise that you won`t run away?" "Yes".He put her down"Don`t do this again""Don`t make me do this again" They left the village and went to the train the train came they sat in one of the sat next to the window and stared outside,while Tsuki,who was in front of him was watching his was looking soo soft that Tsuki wanted to play with it."Hei,Kanda"He turned his had against her"What?""Umm..can I play with your hair?".He stared at her for a few minutes in which she was cursing herself for answer was obvious,but she was suprised when he stood up from his place,untied his hair and sat on the floor with his back against smiled and buried her hands in was rely could play with it all day."Don`t tell anyone about this."he said"I won`t"He loved when someon was playing with his hair,as long as this someone is not annoying. "We are almost there."he said after an hour,and stood retied his hair back and sat on his train stopped and the bought got walked a little and soon reached the Orden."Are you sure about this Kanda?"she asked a bit scared from the gave her a dead glare."Alright I`v got it."they stayed infront of the guard."What is this?"she asked"He will scan you are you an akuma or I know this answer but still." "What is akuma?" "I`ll tell you later.".The guard scan her and suprisingly let her he always says that someone is an akuma,but this time didn`t.A man with a white hat and a cup with a bunny on it looked at them."Who is that Kanda?" "It`s a friend of mine.""Is she an exorsist?' "No.I need to talk with you about her.".In this moment a girl with green hair on tails walked in."Oh,hi Kanda"then she stared at Tsuki."Who is that,a new exorsist?" "No,a friend,will you take care of her while I`m talking with your brother?'' " ,my name is LenaLee,and yours?" "Tsuki" "Okay Tsuki come with me"and she pulled her somewhere in the corridor. 


	4. Chapter 4:New life

Tsuki was accepted in the Order but didn`t had a lot of friends. Kanda was the closest to her, next one was LenaLee and the last was Allen. She didn`t liked Lavi at all and she was avoiding meeting him in the corridor or anywhere. Tsuki was spending her whole time with Yuu. One day he was on a mission together with Allen{it must had been a lot of fun}.LenaLee and Miranda were on another one and she was practically alone. Tsuki and Kanda were so close that he even allowed her to stay in his room. And now she was sitting on his bed reading a book. She loved to stay there because his percence was everywhere and she was feeling safe. Suddenly there was knock on the opened to fase Lavi`s foolish smile."I heard that you are alone and I came to make you company "Tsuki had feared such propolsals before and her heartbeat increased. She was scared but Kanda taught her to remain calm and not show fear. "No, thanks".Lavi`s smile vanished "Why don`t you want to be a friend with me Tsuki?I want to be your friend too." "And I don`t. Please leave me alone".Lavi frowned and the fear inside her became bigger. "The thing you are doing is not fair." "Lavi, please leave me alone. "this time she sounded like she was begging. The redheary felt something sharp pressed in his back, then a familiar voice said"Naina baka usagi[What are you doing stupid rabbit?]?" "Oh, hey Yuu I wanted to talk with Tsuki" "She doesn`t seems to want to. Beat it" "Don`t be jealous Yuu." "I`m not, but if you don`t leave now, I`m going to slice you on tiny pieces." "Why are you in bad mood Yuu?Didn`t the mission go well?" "Sayonara[good buy] Lavi" "Fine, fine I`m leaving" the redheary left the corridor escorted by Kanda`s glare. After that Yuu entered his room, followed by laid on the bed,with his hands behind his head and eyes closed,Tsuki sat nex to him."What he wanted?" "To ask me why aren`t we friends?" "And why aren`t you?I mean that if you can stand the moyashi and be a friend with him you could be friend with the baka usagi too." "It`s complicated" "I`ll understand it" "I don`t want to bother you with my problems" "I`m telling you about mine and you know all my secrets,I want to know yours" "Well..It`s not that I don`t like Lavi ...I...I`m afraid of him".Kanda opened his eyes,got up to a sitting position next to her."What do you mean?Did he done something to you?" " ,I`m here with you in this room only because I trust you and I know that you won`t hurt is too shy and Lavi...he ...he is unpredictable.I can`t tell what he will come I know that he won`t do anything to me?In the first moment he is calm and in the second..."she couldn`t finish. "Although I don`t like him I can make you sure that he won`t hurt `t pay attention on the way he is acting,he is just dumb. In fact no one will do anything to I`ll be always near and will protect you.".Ysuki`s eyes filled with tears."No..no don`t cry"Kanda said,that was softening one had ever talked to her like that,no one had been so hugged him."Thanks Kanda,you are the only person I trust.".He was like had never been close to enyone,he was feeling overcame his confusing and hugged her for him he liked it,he liked to have someone close to him,he wasn`t feeling so lonley hugged her even tighter,closing his eyes,enjoying this moment as much as he also didn`t mind this and she didn`t wanted to let whispered in his ear"Don`t let me go" "I won`t".Kanda let go of her,got close to her ,lied on the bed pulling her head to his chest. She wrapped her arm around him and he embrassed her with his arms. They stayed like that until it was time for dinner. They went down to the dinning-room and ordered food. After a few minutes Allen and Lavi entered too. The redheary saw her and his face got a sad expression. She remembered what Kanda told her,pluck up some courage and walked to him."Hi ,Lavi" "Hi,Tsuki" "I`m sorry for today" "Don`t worry I can`t make you be my friend on force." "Look I had a reason to act like that, but then I realized that it was stupid and I decided that I can be your friend, if you want of corse".A big smile showed on Lavi`s face."Really?" "Yup" "That`s great,can I sit on your table?" "I`ll have to ask Kanda about that." "Oh don`t worry,he will be glad to see me" So since that day,Tsuki started her new opened up more to the people around her,but still the best friend was Kanda. 


	5. Chapter 5:Tsuki's story

Tsuki was having nightmares and couldn`t sleep. She decided to go to Kanda`s room. He also couldn`t sleep, he stood up and looked through the window. Yuu heard a knock on the door and Tsuki came in, looking confused at the empty bed. Then she noticed Yuu "You are awake?" "Yes, I couldn`t sleep and you?" 'I`m having nightmares and I wanted to stay with you" "Good idea".He laid on the bed and she followed him. Tsuki put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her."Tsuki" "Yes" "There were a few things I wanted to ask you, but then it wasn`t the right moment." "You can ask now." "Remember when I saved you on the street from that man?" "How can I forget it" "You said that I was going to rape you as the rest of your heroes. Does that means that someone...".Tsuki needed a few minutes to answer "Yes, it means. They had raped me before. My master was selling me to his friends like I was an animal. When I was 13,I was sold for a first time to a man, who was 50 years old. It was horrible. He made me do such disgusting things that I feel like I`m going to sick, when I think about them. If I don`t satisfy someone enough, he was complaining to my master and he was punishing me. You were not the first one who was saving me from people like that. When they save me I`m obligated to them and I have to do whatever they say. Usually they work do you understand why I was so scared from you? The story is repeating over and over again. ".Kanda was listening to her story with anger, regret and disgust. Howcome someone could do such a thing? He was stroking slowly her hair soaked in this thoughts "Why you`ve become so silent?" "I don`t know what to say" "Just say something" "I`ll protect you with my life, and I won`t let anyone hurt you again". Then he kissed her head. "Why did you do that for?" "I`m sorry. I won`t do it again." "Don`t worry it`s okay. It`s just that It was strange. I wont mind if you do it again. "she lifted her head and looked him in the eyes and smiled lightly. Kanda kissed her forehead and they stayed there until the morning. 


	6. Chapter 6:The truth hurts

In the morning, Kanda woke up and crossed his hands trough the sheets to find Tsuki, but she wasn`t there. Yuu jumped from the bed and got out to see if she is in her room. When he opened the door of her room, he saw Tsuki lying on the floor rushed to her and removed the hair which was covering her face... He took her on hands and carried her to the hospital people in there put her on one bed and told Kanda to leave. Of course it wasn`t easy ,but in the end he gave up and let them do their job. After a few hours one of the doctors left the room. "What`s wrong with her?" asked Kanda worried, while the other doctors were coming out. "We are not sure yet" "You are not good for anything "then he pushed them of his way and entered the room, ignoring their requests not to go in. When he entered and saw Tsuki his breath stopped. He saw her lying on the bed, pail as a sheet. He ran towards her taking her hand in his. She was very cold. Kamui entered and Yuu rushed over him grabbing him for the collar "What`s wrong with her?"Komui looked worried and sad in the same time "Tsuki is sick from a very rare type of sickness. We will do our best to help her, but I don`t promise anything" "You mean that she could die?" "The chances are very big". Kanda let go of Komui`s collar with a shocked expression on his face. "How can I help?" he asked "For now you just have to wait until she wakes up." "And when will this happen?" "It depends on how much she wants to live, She can wake up any moment or after years or the worst...never" "No, she won`t die, you`ll save her. She must live" "I told you already Kanda we will do our best. Until the be patient and pray that she has a reason to live".Yuu returned back to her bed and sat on one stool. He stroke her hair slowly. Tsuki was breathing very slowly. The thought that she can might loose her was making him wanting to die with her. The hours were passing painfully for him. Did she knew about this? How was he going to tell her? It was already night and everyone, apart from Kanda were asleep. He was talking to Tsuki, hopping that she is hearing him."Tsuki, you are the only thing I love so much. Please don`t leave me. My life is pointless without you." He was holding her hand and was talking all kind of things to her. He would do everything to make her wake up."Tsuki, aishitery[I love you]".He felt that she was pressing his hand."Tsuki?!Are you awake, please tell me something". She slowly opened her eyes and smiled tortured to him "I love you too, Kanda "the girl said with a hisky voice. Yuu had the feeling that he was going to start crying. He bended and kissed her gently, she smiled lightly into the kiss. Kand leaned his forehead on hers "Never leave me Tsuki" "I can`t promise, but remember that the time which I spent with you, was the best time of my life." "Did you knew about your sickness?" "Yes. That`s why I didn`t wanted to stay in the Black Order at the beginning. I was afraid that I can fell in love with you. I didn`t wanted to hurt you." "Don`t worry, Komui is going to cure you" "He wont. Face it Kanda,I`ll die. We have to live our moments now." "Don`t talk like that. Of course that you`re going to live. And I`ll be always next to you" 


	7. Chapter 7:The end?

After a few days, Tsuki left the hospital ward and in this time, Kanda was with her every minute. Now she was like the lotus in his hourglass. Something beautiful, without which he can`t live, and in the same time slowly dying. It was painful watch her die a little every day. She refused medicales because she knew that they can`t help her. "Kanda? There is something I need to tell you "she said in the middle of the night cuddled up in his arms. "What is it?".Tsuki became silent for a minute, like she was wondering does she has to tell him or not. After about5 minutes she said "Aishiteru[I love you]" "It`s not that. There was something else you wanted to tell me" "How do you know?" "I just do" "I told you aisiteru" "Tsuki, it wasn`t that. Please tell me what is it" "Well, there was one thing I always wanted" "Tell me what is it and you`ll have it" "Well...uhm..I`m not sure how to say it. I want to make me yours. No one ever loved and treated me the way you did. I want to know what`s the feeling to be with a man who loves you" "Are you sure Tsuki?" "Yes". He lifted her chin and kissed her "If this is the whish of my flower then I`ll make it come true" Then he kissed her again. She was enjoying every touch and every kiss. She never felt like this before. No one loved her like that, no one touched her like that. His touch, gentle, like he was afraid not to harm her. his kisses soft and sweet were making her melt under his arms. Tsuki didn`t wanted this moment to end. She was lying with his arms wrapped around her. "Kanda. I want you to promise me something" "What?" "When I die You`ll find a girl, who you are going to love the same way as me" "I`ll never love someone the way I love you. No girl can replace you" :You are such a good person, Kanda. Every girl will be happy to have you by its side. Don`t abridge them from that" "I love only you and no one else." "I want you to be happy" "I am" "I want you to create a family and every night, when there is a full moon, you`ll take your children out, point the moon and tell them that she`ll always protect and love them. Will you promise me that?" "Tsuki I can`t do that" "Please, promise me that "Kanda sighted "Alright" "Aishiteru" "I love you to "Then Tsuki fell asleep with a smile on her face. She had what she always wanted and now she could let the last leaf of her life fall. 


End file.
